


Anything Could Happen

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week 2017, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Modern AU, I Don't Even Know, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Gendry is jealous of Ned Dayne. Arya is jealous of Jeyne. And Jon just wants what he asked for.Written for axgweek 2017 : This is not a drill





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Anything Could Happen** **

"So have you decided yet?" Jeyne asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Decided what?" Gendry said, feigning ignorance.

Jeyne laughed. "You cannot lie even to save your life Gendry Waters. About Arya, what have you decided about you Arya?"

He looked over towards where Arya was talking with Ned Dayne, _Pretty boy Dayne _,__ trying to be as nonchalant as possible, which was not much. His jealousy was very obvious to almost everyone at the gathering at Jon and Ygritte's new place.

_Everyone except the said person apparently._

"She's not a mind reader, you know. No one is. You have to tell them how you feel."

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I will try to tell her today. Happy?"

Jeyne gave him a radiant smile. "I am and will be even more happy if you guys could just do it already. The tension is killing all of us."

"She's not wrong you know. Everyone could feel the sexual tension between you two. I have no clue how have you guys not done it yet?" Ygritte said joining the conversation.

Gendry turned towards Ygritte not surprised at all. This was after all Ygritte's favorite topic. How to get Arya and Gendry to finally acknowledge their feelings and that they stopped being "just friends" a long time ago.

"Ygritte! Keep your voice down. What if Jon or Robb had heard you" Gendry whispered fiercely.

"As if they don't know" Ygritte mumbled.

"I gotta go, Gen. I have to find Willow, she has a paper tomorrow. The house is lovely Ygritte. Tell Jon bye too," Jeyne said, hugging Ygritte, "and remember what you promised Gen" she stood on tiptoes kissing Gendry on the cheek.

As Jeyne left to find Willow his eyes once again went back to where Arya was. This time she wasn't looking at Ned Dayne, she was looking at him with so much anger that he was confused.

Arya glared at him for a few more seconds, then turned towards Ned and laughed loudly. Touching Ned's arm, she said loud enough that he could hear her across the room. "Oh, Ned. You are so funny"

Ned looked surprisingly pleased with himself and Gendry wanted to throw something at him. Preferably solid.

_Funny my ass!_

Beside him Ygritte snorted. He could feel her broad smile, finally he bit out "What?"

"You are so stupid." Ygritte said smiling.

Rubbing his forehead and praying for strength so that he doesn't actually throw something he asked her "What are you doing here Ygritte?"

"It is my house you know" Ygritte teased, "yeah, yeah I know what you mean I'm just pulling your leg. Well, Jon was looking for you."

"Why the hell did you not lead with that" Gendry said incredulously.

"And miss the longing filled looks with a lot of jealousy thrown in for good measure"

He shook his head. Ignoring her comment and made his way towards the room where Jon was but for that he had to go around Arya and Ned. As soon as he reached near them, he heard Ned trying to flatter Arya and Gendry smiled thinking about Arya's reply.

"You look amazing, Arya. This black dress suits you. Hey man" Ned added, acknowledging Gendry.

Arya turned to look at him. He gave them a small smile. She was glaring again.

_What did I do?_

He tried to search his mind about what he did wrong. He was confused why Arya was angry with him.

"Umm Arya?" Ned said.

Arya broke the eye contact and gave Ned a warm smile "Yeah sorry. We should totally do that"

_Do what?_

"You will go to my aunt's wedding. As my date?" Ned sounded confused.

He knew he had no reason for this because they were not together, but he felt jealousy rush through him.

Arya glanced at him. "That is what you asked, didn't you?"

"Umm, yeah but I didn't think you'd say yes" Ned said sheepishly.

"Why not I'm a free  _single_ person. I can go out with anyone I want. Right Gendry?" Arya said, looking at him coolly.

He decided he would rather face a dragon than answer that. He just simply glared at Ned till Ned took a step back.

"I think someone called my name. I'll talk to you later Arya. Bye" not waiting for a reply Ned left, leaving them glaring at each other.

"What do you mean date?" Gendry asked, barely containing his jealousy.

"Date, you know where people go and have a good time and hopefully get together" Arya replied sweetly.

Gendry opened his mouth to say something when Jon's voice rang out. "Gen, Arya come here"

Arya left, Gendry followed her his mind still on the "wedding date" part.

"See this was just delivered isn't this beautiful" Jon said happily holding up a large Stark family picture.

"Yeah, it is" Gendry said, trying to sound a bit cheerful.

"Uh huh" Arya added.

"What has gotten into you two. Don't tell me I know you'll work it out in about an hour or so" Jon said smiling.

He looked at Arya, who was pointedly ignoring him. Jon was saying something, but he was not paying attention. One thing that Ned was right about was how beautiful Arya looked. She doesn't really wear dresses, but whenever she did it was impossible not to stare in amazement. She looked beautiful no matter what but tonight she was looking-

"Gendry" Jon said loudly.

"Huh" Gendry replied, still not taking his eyes off Arya.

"Will you get it then?" Jon asked.

"Um, yeah sure"

_Get what?_

He was about to ask to Jon when Jon said "Great. Arya will take you to the garage she knows where it is. And Arya remember the another thing that's in the car bring that too."

Arya nodded and started to leave. Gendry hurried to follow her, trying his best not to look down at how her dress fit her ass perfectly.

*

When they reached the garage, he finally asked "Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not" She lied.

"You are. Considering how giggly and happy you are with everyone else today."

"Oh yeah. Well, maybe I was hoping they could kiss me before they leave"

"What?" Gendry asked angrily

"What what. It's none of your business."

Arya tried to move past him, but he caught her arm. "It is my business" Gendry said slowly.

"No, it's not" Arya tugged her arm free but didn't move.

Gendry took a step closer towards her and she took a step back.

"You looked awfully happy with Jeyne today" Arya said in a small voice.

"Why shouldn't I be? She's my friend" Gendry looked at her confused.

"And Ned's mine" Arya said angrily.

"Well, I'm not going on a date with my "friend" am I?"

"Well, my "friend" isn't kissing in front of everyone"

"You know it isn't like that between us, Arya," Gendry said softly, "she was just giving me some advice"

Arya looked up confused. "Advice?"

"Yeah, she told me that I'm an idiot"

"Well, she's not wrong"

"You didn't ask me why she thinks that I'm an idiot" Gendry said closing the distance between them, trapping her between him and the door.

Arya gulped. "Why?" Her voice was just above a whisper. His pupils were so dilated that there was only a thin ring of the beautiful blue visible.

He leaned even closer and her breath hitched. "Because I didn't do this sooner," he murmured a breath away from her lips.

He closed the distance. It started soft, gentle, but then his tongue flicked over her lower lip and she moaned. With one hand on her waist, he pulled her closer. She put her hands around his neck, kissing him back with equal fervor. Needless to say the kiss wasn't as innocent as it started out to be because soon she was against the door and her legs were wrapped around Gendry's waist. Just before things could move any further Jon's voice rang out

"Are you guys okay? I just heard a slamming sound"

They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Well, that was way better than I imagined" Arya said smiling looking dazed.

"So you thought about it, huh?"  Gendry smirked.

"Oh like you never did" Arya said, raising her eyebrows.

With a soft chuckle he kissed her softly again. "You have no idea how much"

"Seriously, are you guys okay?" Jon's voice was now closer, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, we are fine be back in a second" Gendry shouted.

"Okay." Jon shouted back.

"So I guess we have to go back now?"

"Oh don't be sad. We can continue this later with a private setting" Arya said winking.

Gendry took a deep breath as if trying to control himself and placed her back on the ground. Her legs felt like jelly. She grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Let's go back" Arya said, looking up at him.

"Umm, yeah..... just give me a minute" Gendry said, looking at a distant corner of the garage.

She snorted. When she looked at her reflection in the car window she gasped.

"You couldn't tell me that I look so-"

"Beautiful"

"No. I look like we were doing exactly what we were doing" Arya said pushing him lightly.

"Didn't Jon ask us to bring something?" Gendry asked finally looking at her.

"Yeah, some tool. I think a hammer or something" She replied, fixing her hair.

"Weren't you listening when he asked?"

"Weren't you? I was kind of busy ignoring someone"

"I was busy staring at someone and thinking about how to tell her how beautiful she is."

Arya could feel her cheeks heat up and when Gendry laughed. She was pretty sure her face was red.

"Oh, shut up," Arya grumbled.

"You look so cute when you are blushing" Gendry said kissing her cheek.

"Seriously guys what is taking so long?" Jon yelled.

Both of them sighed. Arya grabbed the package from the car and Gendry grabbed a hammer.

With one more small kiss they made their way out.

"I see you made up. What took you guys so long?" Jon asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing couldn't find the thing you asked for" Gendry answered, looking at Jon with the most innocent expressions on his face.

Arya had to suppress a smile. Her brain was playing the entire kiss on loop, she was busy enjoying it when Ygritte joined them. With a triumphant smile she said to Gendry "So kept your promise huh?"

Gendry glared at her. Arya wanted to laugh out loud seeing him blush so furiously.

"What promise?" Jon asked confused.

Ygritte looked at them again, then smiled at Jon. "Nothing, honey just the tool he promised to bring you. Screw was it"

Gendry looked like he was trying to disappear before Jon could figure out what Ygritte meant and Jon looked at Ygritte like she had lost her mind.

"Here it is Jon" Gendry said, placing the hammer on Jon's palm.

Jon looked at the hammer and then at Gendry. "This is a hammer!"

"Yeah. You asked for a hammer, didn't you?"

Jon sighed. "No. I asked for a drill and this-" Jon said, showing Gendry the hammer "- this is not a drill."

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. So I wanted to write not this but this for axgweek 'This is not a drill'. I know I took the literal meaning so I hope it's okay.  
> Title from "Anything Could Happen" Ellie Goulding. I'm basically using all the songs in my playlist as Titles xD  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
